1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording equipment with a recording position adjuster, which is capable of recording upon a recording medium by means of a scanning beam modulated by recording signals, particularly, recording equipment with a recording position adjuster which can detect and command recording positions by means of a beam detector that can detect specific positions of the beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general means of recording computer output on a medium is by pressing type on a recording medium by hammers at the instant when a desired type on a base revolving at a certain speed is just in face with the recording paper. The hammering of types on the printing medium, is necessarily noisy.
A non-impact printer in which an externally modulated beam scans on a recording paper can provide a fine and high speed beam permitting high resolution and high recording speed, without the noise of hammering type. The means can be used in or in connection with computers as printing equipment for recording the output signals.
In this scanning system, however, several scanning lines on a recording medium make characters or signs, and, if the starting position of each scanning line is not exactly at a set position, the scanning lines are dislocated relative to one another in the scanning direction and the recorded characters or signs sometimes are not readable.